Decir que sí
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Año 2015. ¿Qué pasó hace siete años? ¿Qué fue del amor de Rika y Ryo? Tal vez sea mejor dejar ciertas preguntas sin respuesta, pero si el destino te pone a la misma mujer en el camino otra vez... Por algo será. Universo semi-alterno. DESCONTINUADO.
1. Pensé que no te volveria a ver

**Decir que sí**

_1.- Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver..._

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

A pesar de que en la mañana el día estaba agradable, ahora corría mucho viento. Un viento algo extraño, como si una corriente se hubiese levantado cuando ella decidió salir.

Aunque no era para nada trabajólica, le gustaba contemplar el edificio cuando estaba a solas, y acostumbraba irse de las últimas de la oficina, con la estúpida excusa de que quería adelantar trabajo para el día siguiente. Nadie le replicaba, porque tampoco alguien se permitía poner en dudas la responsabilidad y el perfeccionismo de la jefa. Después de todo, llegar a donde estaba tenía que haberle costado mucho más que fuerza de voluntad y dinero para pagarse la carrera...

Eran las nueve y media de la noche, y al fin el hambre de soledad de la chica se vio saciado. Decidió que era hora de volver a casa, aún cuando no le gustaba mucho la idea. La soledad de la oficina era acogedora, con su ventanal gigantesco que daba hacia la avenida más concurrida de Tokyo, al mismo tiempo abarcaba un gran pedazo de cielo que, en noches como ésta, le transmitían un aura bastante celestial al universo. Era como ver todo con ojos de niño. La soledad de su departamento le recordaba todas las cosas que fue dejando por el camino para llegar a estar parada en donde se encontraba. Y a veces se arrepentía... todo había que decirlo. Se arrepentía de haber sido tan impulsiva cuando pequeña. Ahora estaba sola, y era una decisión que había tomado sin influencias de nadie...

Siempre fue así. Siempre hizo lo que quiso. Pero cuando lo que quieres no puedes conseguirlo porque ya decidiste abandonarlo una vez, es algo complicado. A pesar de que estos confusos pensamientos viniesen a su mente en algunas ocasiones, no se quejaba. Sabía que no había mucho en lo que confiar desde aquel momento, perdido en el tiempo y en el espacio... oculto en lo más oscuro de su corazón, donde nadie pudiera verlo. Ni siquiera ella. Desde ahí que decidió partir lejos de todo y de todos. Forjarse una vida nueva, limpia, sin los estigmas de su infancia y parte de su juventud. Dedicarse al estudio aunque no le gustara, entregarse al trabajo aunque no le motivase...

Todo por huir de la humillación. De la frustración.

De lo que había sido ella hasta ahora.

_Las diez de la noche._

—Rika, no te sirve de nada estar filosofando ahora. El camino esta trazado, solo hay que seguirlo.

Así que caminó lentamente hacia los estacionamientos de la compañía, donde la esperaba su máximo orgullo. Lo único que realmente amaba de todo lo que había conseguido a sus veintitrés años. Lo único que la había ayudado en algo a calmar su angustia desde que se daba el tiempo de pensar. Su motocicleta.

Ella no tenía idea de esas cosas, pero la encontraba perfecta. Andaba a velocidades infartantes, y eso le gustaba. Era azul, y eso la identificaba. Cuando se montaba en ella, era como estar en el lomo de Renamon... otra vez.

El único recuerdo bonito tal vez de esas épocas estaba guardado en el Digimundo, y la calmaba el pensamiento de que nadie podría sacarlo de allí, y ensuciarlo de esta porquería que la rodeaba. Pero ese recuerdo también la torturaba, pues lo compartía con cierto personaje que se encargó de hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

—Y gracias al cielo que no volveré a verlo jamás en la vida. A estas alturas debe de estar muerto el muy...

Montó, y se largo a recorrer calles por ahí. No tenía por qué volver a casa aún...

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Cerró con llave todo muy bien, aunque sabía que no había nada de valor que pudiese despertar la codicia de algún extraño. Era una costumbre arraigada desde tiempos que ya no recordaba, siempre tan cuidadoso de que todo estuviera en orden... No le gustaba perder cosas, y refunfuñaba cuando pensaba que su vida era una sucesión de pérdidas bastante irónica.

Sea como fuere, le gustaba dejar todo bien cerrado. Y al que no le parecía bien, que se aguantara. Eso era para que el abusador de su jefe se lo piense dos veces antes de dejarle trabajos extra. ¡Por todos los cielos, él era detective, no secretario! ¡A él no le correspondía estar organizando ficheros, ni guardando papeles...! Así que por la mañana, cuando todos llegaran y encontraran cerrado, sin posibilidades de entrar, se darían cuenta de lo valioso que era él en sus vidas laborales, y tal vez... solo tal vez, le tratarían con más consideración.

"—_Bien pensado Ryo. Me gusta que te quieras así. Al menos eso no ha cambiado mucho..."_

Salió del inmaculado recinto cuidadosamente. No porque incomodase a alguien, sino porque le provocaba escalofríos sentir el eco de sus pasos en la fría baldosa del suelo. No quería oírlos. Nunca le gustó escucharlos, menos ahora, que se sentía tan extrañamente inútil. Él conocía esa sensación, la había tenido antes. Le daba en una fecha especial todos los meses. Sonreía cuando comparaba ese periodo de debilidad con la menstruación femenina. Y tanto que se burló de las mujeres que lo rodeaban...

Se sentía frágil, vulnerable, sin ganas de nada. Le costaba entender que la vida seguía, que había que moverse. Pero una incontrolable modorra le invadía por dentro, y ya después de eso, la infinita angustia.

Era difícil olvidar una fecha como aquella.

—¿La recordará ella?

Sabía que sí. Era el día en que él le destruyó la vida. El primer y último día en que la vio derramar lágrimas. Y fue su culpa...

Pero ¿por qué seguir torturándose con un recuerdo del pasado? ¿Por qué tenía que existir el maldito remordimiento? ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable, si al fin y al cabo, la pelirroja había desaparecido de su vida para siempre? ¿Para qué, si ella no lo va a perdonar de igual modo? ¿Para que... si igual ella no va a volver jamás?

Dio un paso en falso. Un paso que resonó en la baldosa del recinto. Se detuvo, como si con eso fuese a acallar el molesto sonido que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El frío.

Hoy hacía tanto frío como esa vez. ¿Por qué por más que intentaba olvidar esos dos días, no le resultaba? Eran dos días que eliminaría de su vida si pudiese. Bueno, solo borraría el segundo... el primero estaba grabado a fuego en su corazón, y recordarlo era la única cosa que hacía que el calor le regresara, y se sintiera capaz de seguir viviendo. Pero al segundo... todo había acabado. Y después de eso, nada.

Andaba un poco masoquista esa noche, así que ¿qué más daba recordar esos días otra vez?

Lo único que podía perder si lo hacía era el tiempo. Pero tampoco era que alguien lo estuviese esperando... daba todo exactamente igual.

Su reloj de pulsera tintineó un par de veces. Lo hacía cada hora, y esta vez oyó claramente diez chirridos provenir de él. Las diez de la noche. Diez chirridos que resonaron en el vestíbulo del edificio.

—Tal vez lo recuerde cuando salga de aquí.

Ese lugar lo enfermaba. ¿Cómo podía estar trabajando allí? No sabía mucho...

Desde que Rika había desaparecido de su vida, no sabía cómo había hecho algunas cosas que, de haber estado cien por ciento en sus cabales, no habría hecho jamás. Una de ellas era meterse a la Escuela de Investigaciones. ¡Ah, rayos! La condenada pelirroja tenía la culpa de toda su desgracia. Se fue, y el murió. No quedó con nada, ella se lo llevó todo. Y aunque sabía que él tenía toda la culpa de que ella se hubiese marchado aquella vez, le gustaba odiarla y culparla a veces. Se sentía más liviano. El fantasma de la pelirroja era algo a lo que podía recurrir cada vez que quería encontrar culpables. Era, en cierto modo, útil.

¿Cómo sería su vida si estuviera Rika a su lado ahora?

Le gustaba imaginar: una casa grande, magnífica. Muchas criaturas revoloteando por ahí, en un ambiente de miel y amor puros. Él rodeándola con su brazo, y ella cobijándose en su regazo. Viendo pasar los días delante de ellos como una novela rosa. Como si la estuvieran viendo a través de una pantalla, por el televisor.

No... tal vez con Rika los días no serían tan melosos. Felices, pero de un modo bastante distinto. Diferente cada día uno de otro, sabía que ella odiaba la monotonía. Tal vez fuera él quien tuviera que soportar los partidos de fútbol los domingos, soportar las continuas salidas al estadio, al cine, al parque... quién sabe.

Y le hacía daño abrir los ojos y encontrarse aún en el maldito pasillo del maldito departamento de policía donde trabajaba. Malditamente.

Así que decidió salir de una buena vez de allí.

Retomó los silenciosos pasos que lo llevarían afuera del recinto y lo conducirían hasta su automóvil. El mismo que lo llevaría hasta su departamento, en el último rincón de la ciudad. Lejos de todo esto, que constituía una gran mentira. La mentira de la cual se sustentaba, a duras penas, para demostrarse a sí mismo que había vida después de esos dos días que tanto le gustaba maldecir.

Y empezó a manejar a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de Tokyo...

Otra cosa que odiaba era hacer el mismo recorrido todos los días. Le gustaba ver cosas nuevas, caras nuevas, barrios nuevos. Para ver si en alguno encontraba a la pelirroja...

¡¡¡Por dios, no podía hacerse eso! ¡No podía seguir haciéndose eso, tenía que aprender a olvidar de una buena vez! ¿Hace cuánto que termino? ¿Siete años, más o menos? ¡Y él todavía viviendo de un recuerdo! ¡De un estúpido recuerdo que no le ayudaba en nada ahora! ¡Que lo único que hacía era matarle, lento pero seguro! Por que ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantarlo? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que se hartase de todo, que le diera el ataque y desarmase todo lo que había construido a costa de sí mismo, como quien sopla una torre hecha de naipes?

¿Cuánto más podría soportar?

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Iba distraída, es cierto. Pensando y pensando qué demonios podría hacerse de cenar cuando llegase a casa. Eso y algunas nimiedades también... no había para qué negarlo. Porque de tanto trabajar, hasta se le había olvidado comer... no había desayunado bien, lo había hecho a la rápida. Después, cuando llegó a la oficina, se encontró con que uno de sus asistentes se había enfermado. Maldijo un poco en todos los idiomas que sabía y se dio a la tarea de hacer el trabajo que quedaba suelto. Por suerte sabía hacerlo... en realidad ella sola podría atender esa empresa si pudiese multiplicarse, pero como no era el caso... al diablo. La cosa era que no había tenido tiempo de comer algo en ese momento. Y después se saltó la hora de almuerzo porque no hallaba de donde sacar minutos para terminar los fulanos informes, coordinar con los distintas secciones, preparar los comerciales, fotografías, modelos...

Pero ahora, a las diez y algo más de la noche, su organismo le estaba pasando la cuenta. Porque ese cuerpezote que tenía no se sustentaba de tajadas de aire, no señor. Tendría que haberse dado el tiempo... fue irresponsable y lo sabía. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, le daba más o menos igual lo que le pasase. A veces creía que morir sería el regalo más grande que podría alguien darle... Por eso le encantaba jugar con la velocidad, que era el arma mortal que más a mano tenía. Por eso se pasaba horas de su fin de semana excediendo el límite de velocidad en la 'golondrina'... así solía llamar a la motocicleta azul en la que iba montada. 'Golondrina'... sonaba lindo, libre, rápido, inolvidable.

Y al fin parece que se le había dado.

En parte, vio un poco borroso el camino durante unos momentos. Se lo atribuyó inmediatamente a la falta de alimento. Cuando logró calibrar la vista al frente otra vez, se halló en un cruce algo desconocido, bastante alejado de la ciudad. Probablemente estaba en las afueras de Tokyo, lugar donde ella nunca había llegado. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente, fueron muchas bocinas de autos que venían detrás y al lado de ella. No les prestó atención, porque en aquel momento, el semáforo estaba cambiando rápidamente de verde a amarillo. Eso, en lenguaje común significaba "espérate hasta el otro turno. No pasarías ni aunque volaras". Al menos era lo que cualquier individuo entendería con esa señal... pero Rika veía un desafío en todo aquello que le implicara detenerse. Y esto no era la excepción...

Apretó más a fondo el pedal de la golondrina, más aún de lo que ya estaba... y se lanzó al cruce. Si sobrevivía, bien, y si no... ¡mejor!

Era una manera rápida de saber si le quedaba algo por hacer en este mundo o no. La mayoría de las veces que lo intentaba, llegaba a la conclusión de que sí tenía algo más que hacer, y cuando llegaba a casa, se preguntaba que sería aquello que la ata al mundo todavía... pero nunca podía contestarse.

Y pensar que ahora no tuvo tiempo...

El cruce, la luz del semáforo y los sonidos de las bocinas se mezclaron en una sola vorágine, oscura y pegajosa, que se envolvía alrededor de ella. Se le nubló la vista otra vez, y decidió que nunca más se pasaría el día sin comer nada. Sintió que alguien le daba un topetazo muy fuerte desde el lado izquierdo... y no fue capaz de recordar nada más.

La oscuridad se apoderó de sus sentidos.

Simplemente no había un más allá...

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

No supo bien qué hacer. ¿Había sido su culpa o la del motociclista?

Porque él iba con la cabeza en otra parte, pero su vista estuvo siempre al frente, pendiente de cualquier pequeña cosa que pudiese desencadenar en algo así... pero sencillamente jamás vio a esa motocicleta azul venir desde su derecha. No había que ser muy listo para saber que venía a exceso de velocidad y que se había pasado un semáforo en rojo.

Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué la gente era tan cobarde de que, si quería morir, no lo hacia por sí mismo e involucraba a gente con menos moral que ellos para matarse? A estas alturas daba lo mismo. La moto yacía varios metros mas allá, el conductor otros cuantos metros mas acá... ¿Dónde radicaba la diferencia?

—En que TÚ eres el culpable y no otros, como de ordinario. Ahí esta la diferencia, así que muévete.

Un montón de gente se había apiñado en las proximidades del accidente. Gente que no aportaba en nada. Sonrió. Le encantaba hacer lo que haría ahora, le daba autoridad.

Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, y levanto la voz.

—Déjenme pasar... —y mostró una placa de tamaño no despreciable bañada en algo que se asemejaba al oro. De Policía, claro estaba.

Infalible. Todos se hicieron a un lado, sabiendo que por lo menos, el asunto estaba en manos responsables. El persuasivo tono de aquel hombre castaño era una garantía de seguridad que nadie podía explicar bien. Aunque él fuera el culpable de que aquella chica estuviera medio muerta, casi derramada en el piso.

El policía se hincó en el suelo cerca de la víctima, levantándole con cuidado la cabeza para quitarle el casco y depositarla posteriormente en su regazo, en una posición más cómoda para tomarle los signos vitales.

Ojalá nunca se lo hubiera quitado...

Al hacerlo, siete años de inercia y dolor se agolpaban en su subconsciente.

¿Era ella?

—_Ryo, estas delirando. Te sugestionas, sólo pensaste demasiado en ella antes de estar aquí. Es todo._

La niebla que llenaba su mente se disipó lentamente, cuando recordó el contexto de la situación. Le tomó el pulso... débil pero presente. Lástima, era una chica linda después de todo. ¿En qué iría pensando cuando manejaba? Difícil saberlo. Lo importante ahora era que podía hacer algo por ella. Mientras tuviese pulso, podría vivir. ¿Pero a dónde la llevaría? ¿al hospital?

Sonaba algo obvio. Aunque no era para tanto, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Aunque los detestase profunda e irremediablemente.

Pero debía avisar a alguien. La muchacha no podía estar tan desamparada como él, tenía que existir alguien a quien le importase, así que, depositándola cuidadosamente en el suelo (habiéndole puesto su propia chaqueta como almohada) corrió hasta la motocicleta para ver si algún documento podía ayudarlo a identificarla.

Fueron minutos demasiado lentos para su gusto. Sus pies no lograban devorar la distancia que había entre la victima y el vehículo, su velocidad estaba programada en cámara lenta... Pero logró llegar. Abrió el compartimiento que suelen tener todas las motocicletas debajo del asiento, y encontró muchas cosas... revistas, un neceser, artículos básicos de reparación... documentos.

Vio un nombre estampado en ellos. En el apartado de propiedad del vehículo. No vio dirección, ni nada más. Solo vio el nombre. Y de repente se sintió enfermo.

¿Cuántas 'Makino Rika' habrá en la ciudad?

Para él había sólo una.

La de su pasado...

La que acababa de chocar con el auto. La que yacía más allá, la que casi no tenía pulso.

La que lo torturaba cada noche. La que recordaba cuando estaba deprimido. La que no podía olvidar. La que se fue de su vida hace siete años. La que perdió sin saber cómo. O sabiendo, pero no teniendo la culpa. Una sola.

¿Era ella?

¿Había regresado?...

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡HOLAAA! XD... pues bien, al fin puedo volver. No había tenido tiempo de pasar este fic a la PC (ni tampoco había tenido PC ¬¬), pero espero que haya valido la pena hacerlo. Es una historia que a muchos se le hará extraña, en realidad no dice gran cosa este principio.

Esta ambientado en el año 2015, y aunque no sea un dato relevante, Rika tiene 23 años y Ryo 27. Todo esta un tanto cambiado, menos el hecho del que parte todo esto: la serie. Todo lo que allí ocurrió en este fic existe, es como una continuación bastante tiempo después.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda, o no le quedo claro algo, puede preguntar... más bien espero que alguien deje su review por aquí, si no, no pienso continuar ¬¬. A pesar de que a mi me gusta mucho esta idea... no se, me voy a arriesgar. Si gusta, le sigo. Ojala que sí, pues es la primera cosa seria que escribo en mucho tiempo, y quisiera continuarla sabiendo que a ustedes le agrada. Así que por favor, ¡REVIEWS! n.n... no sean malos conmigo... u.u

Y si alguno de los autores de Ryoki esta leyendo esto... ¡actualicen! ¬¬ no dejen que se extingan los fics de esta pareja... O me veré obligada a taponear la sección con mis burradas ¬¬

Jeje, como sea, ya saben. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

-Mileena.

**27-05-06**


	2. Hablándote

**Decir que sí**

_2.- Hablándote..._

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Abrió los ojos tan lentamente que, por un momento, pensó que ya no los tenía. Cuando pudo hacerlo completamente, miró su alrededor. Todo era desconocido. ¿Dónde estaba? El lugar no se asemejaba a nada que ella tuviese por Paraíso o Infierno...

Entornó su mente hacia los últimos recuerdos vívidos que poseía. El semáforo cambiando de verde a amarillo, el pedal a fondo... el idiota que la chocó. Un mustang negro. El tipo o tipa era alguien importante, o alguien con dinero... o un simple idiota con suerte. Como ella, no pudo evitar pensar.

Se recostó en la cama de nuevo. ¿Quién la habría traído hasta allí? ¿Quién podía tener tanto tiempo libre para ocuparse de una accidentada desconocida?

Tiempo libre.

Eso era algo que ella no tenía.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde el accidente? ¿Una hora? ¿Un día? ¿Un mes?

Se fijo en que, al pie de la cama, estaba su bolso de pertenencias personales.

Se levantó, no sin antes aullar un poco. Tenía una pierna bastante lastimada y le dolía al caminar. No podía ni siquiera incorporarse sin sentir un agudo dolor subirle por el muslo. De cualquier modo alcanzó el susodicho bolso, y extrajo el mini celular del bolsillo exterior.

Dio un hipido de la sorpresa. Más de doce llamadas perdidas. Revisó rápidamente los números. Eran de la compañía. Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda.

Miró la fecha.

_Habían pasado dos días desde aquello..._

—Vaya, al fin despiertas... pensé que, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, te habías ido sin remedio...

Una voz de hombre que ella no supo reconocer se avecinó por la puerta, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la pelirroja algo ariscamente, al castaño que se había quedado en el umbral, mirándola.

—¡Vaya, qué geniecito! ¿Esa es la manera de demostrar agradecimiento hacia la persona que te trajo aquí? —suspiró. A cada palabra y mirada de ella, sus sospechas estaban más confirmadas. Aquella pelirroja de ojos violetas no podía ser otra que la suya. Rika Makino.

_La que fue suya..._ recordó con cierta amargura.

¿Y ella se comportaba así porque lo había reconocido, y le odiaba?

—Lo lamento... es que estoy nerviosa, no sé qué me pasó, no sé si estoy bien, no sé si puedo irme... no sé que hacer, es todo.

No. Ella no lo había reconocido.

—Tranquila, todo está bien. —hizo como que rebuscaba en su mente algo que decir para entablar conversación, a pesar de saber bien qué preguntar. Notó cierta ansia de hacerlo pronto. —¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más daba un nombre? ¿Y con qué derecho?

—Es para saber como suena pronunciado por ti, nada más. —el castaño le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. Ella rehuyó la mirada, furiosa. Ese gesto le recordaba a alguien.

¡Basta! ¡Todo le traía recuerdos de él y esos días! ¿Era acaso por la reciente fecha?

—Sabes perfectamente cómo me llamo, señor desconocido. Habrás rebuscado en mis cosas algo que te lo diga, y lo habrás encontrado, ¿no?

Seguía siendo tal como la recordaba: altanera, orgullosa, fría, arisca... indomable. Otrora le tomó más de tres años domar a esa fiera por completo como para recomenzar otra vez, era ciertamente una tarea casi imposible de lograr en cinco minutos.

Sonrió. ¿Cómo reaccionaria ante aquella palabra? ¿Le brillarían los ojos, o destellarían con furia atrayendo a su mente los momentos que pasaron juntos?

—Uy, qué mal carácter... si hasta pareces una gata fiera...

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES...! ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ OTRA VEZ, INFELIZ! ¡El hecho de que me hayas salvado no significa que puedes humillarme como quieras, yo no te pedí que hicieras nada por mí! ¡Me hubieses dejado morir y yo te lo agradecería más! Tarado...

Vaya... al parecer sí había algo de rencor hacia el vocablo. ¿Sería porque él solía llamarla así cuando estaban juntos (y cuando no, también)?

—Lamento haberte molestado... Si quieres puedes marcharte ya.

"_Nooo, Ryo, ¿qué estas haciendo? ¡La encontraste! Después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ella misma llegó a ti. ¿Cómo vas a dejarla marchar ahora así como así? ¡Tal vez no vuelvas a correr esta misma suerte nunca más, cómo la dejas ir!"_

—Bien. Era lo que estaba esperando.

Y como si el destino se moviera a favor del castaño, cuando Rika intentó ponerse de pie, cayó de bruces al suelo. Lo de su pierna, al parecer, era bastante más que una simple contusión del accidente.

Ryo corrió a socorrerla, pero ella evadió el gesto, demostrando que aún así sabía valerse por si sola. Los años la habían hecho fuerte, haciéndola pasar por cosas más difíciles y dolorosas que una lesión física.

Sonrió. Ella nunca cambiaría lo suficiente como para dejar de quererla.

—En vista y considerando, no puedo dejarte marchar así. Al parecer, esto es más grave de lo que creíamos, y no sería responsable de mi parte no ayudarte. Ya bastante te malogré con el choque, y...

Rika abrió los ojos de par en par. Con que por eso la había ayudado...

—¿Fuiste tú el imbécil del mustang negro que casi me mata? —su mirada transmitía muchas más cosas, todas terribles, que su tono de voz. El castaño se asustó.

—Lo siento... —fue lo único que pudo articular. —Por eso intento compensarte.

—No es necesario.

—Yo creo que sí...

—Yo digo que no, gracias. Ahora si me permite...

—¿Por qué siempre huyes, Rika? ¿Le temes a algo?

—¿Con qué derecho dices tú que huyo?

—Porque no me permites ayudarte...

—¿Y con qué derecho me llamas por mi nombre así, tan suelto y sonriente, si ni siquiera yo sé el tuyo?

Silencio. Ryo había captado el mensaje subliminal. Ahora la pregunta que invadía su mente era _"¿Qué contestar?"_. No podía decir la verdad, y si mentía, ella se enteraría. De cualquier manera ella no se quedaría con la duda. Buscaría, se lo sonsacaría. Registraría cajones y muebles de ser necesario... ella lo sabría.

¿Qué contestar, por dios?

—Eh... Tú tampoco me has dicho como te llamas, así que yo no tengo por que hacerlo.

—¡Demonios, estás jugando conmigo? ¿Crees que soy una imbécil?

—¿Te contesto, o conservo mi integridad física?

Silencio, otra vez. Nadie en mucho tiempo había sido capaz de rebatirle nada a Rika Makino, sosteniéndole la mirada. Generalmente, el que lo intentaba huía despavorido incluso antes de que ella abriese la boca para replicar. ¿Y éste sujeto lo hacía como si nada?

"_Me recuerda a él más de lo que yo creía. No lo puedo soportar... Es como si... Ryo hubiese vuelto, y..."_

Un sonido de celular irrumpió en el ambiente, cortándolo como si fuese un cuchillo. Era el de la pelirroja. Se adelantó hasta el bolso que continuaba en la cama, lo tomó y lo abrió para contestar.

—¿Hola? Eh... sí, lo sé... ¿desaparecida?... Verás, es una larga historia, Morimura. ... Sí, es verdad, tuve un accidente, y... ¡no, estoy bien!... no sé si pueda regresar...

Y no pudo continuar con la conversación. De un momento a otro, el móvil estaba en manos del castaño, excusándola de algo que ella no haría.

—¿Bueno? Habla el _doctor personal_ de la señorita Makino... sí, ella no podrá volver al trabajo en una semana, licencia médica... fractura en la pierna, reposo absoluto. Arréglenselas sin ella, ¡nos vemos en siete días! —y cortó la comunicación, airado.

Esto ya era demasiado. ¿Qué seguía ahora, que el desgraciado éste la amarrase a la cama, obligándola a tomar "reposo absoluto"? ¡Y más encima mentiroso! ¿Doctor personal? ¡Ja!

—¿Qué demonios hiciste, imbécil?

—Algo que tú no harías, claro.

—Me pones de mal humor, ¿sabes? ¡Y déjame en paz, no quiero volver a verte!

Rika tomó sus cosas rápidamente, y con bastante esfuerzo, casi cojeando por la lesión de su pierna izquierda, salió de la habitación. Recordó que estaba en un lugar desconocido... una casa, para ser más exactos. Y no sabía dónde estaba la salida... de cualquier modo, la buscaría. No soportaba estar un minuto más allí, y tenía que hacerlo rápido. No tardaría en oír los pasos del animal que la atropelló, tras ella, intentando retenerla.

Algo tenía ese hombre que le intimidaba. Se parecía tanto a él... pero era sencillamente imposible. La vida no podía seguir haciéndola sufrir poniéndoselo nuevamente en el camino. Ya bastante tuvo esa vez hace siete años con él. No podía creer que había sido tan estúpida de haberle dicho que sí...

Con lo que le costó decir que sí, ¿él se lo había pagado de ese modo?

—¡Rika, espera! —escuchó que gritaba el sujeto, tentando tras ella.

Echó a correr. Otra vez volvía a tener pesadillas estando despierta.

"—_¡Rika, espera! No es lo que tú piensas, esto... no es lo que parece."_

"—_Es más de lo que parece. Con lo que me negaba a decirte que sí... ¡era por algo! Yo lo sabia..."_

"—_No llores, ¿sí? Y escúchame..."_

"—_No lloro... y no te escucho... No quiero volver a verte, Akiyama. Jamás en la vida... Siempre supe que eras un asqueroso cerdo, pero no quise creerlo... Ahora todo esta tan claro..."_

"—_No digas eso..."_

"—_Pero ésta es la primera... y la última vez que..."_

...lloro por ti.

Había logrado salir, pero apenas se halló afuera, sus piernas no fueron capaces de soportar ni un minuto más su peso, dejándola desplomarse a la luz del sol.

Era tarde ya...

El día se estaba apagando. Y ella se había apagado hace mucho tiempo atrás...

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

La pelirroja estaba de regreso.

¿Con qué derecho la vida le volvía a poner la misma mujer en el camino?

No se paró a pensarlo. Más bien pensó qué podía estarle ocurriendo a ella. La lesión de su pierna en ningún caso podía haberle ocasionado desmayos, así que lo más probable es que fuera algo externo al accidente. Y ella no iba a poner de su parte para averiguarlo. Así como iban las cosas, claro que no pondría de su parte.

Lo intento de cualquier modo, por séptima vez.

—¿Me vas a decir qué tienes, o no?

—No.

—¿Estás enferma o algo así?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—...

—¡Quiero ayudarte! ¿No lo entiendes?

—...

Inútil. Lo único que conseguiría con todo aquello era perder saliva.

Seguía siendo tan inaccesible como hace siete años. Diez, doce... ya no recordaba exactamente hace cuántos conocía a Rika. Seguramente ella tendría diez u once años cuando la vio por primera vez, en el Digimundo.

Increíble... ¿Ellos habían sido parte de algo tan mágico e irreal como el Digimundo? ¿Y dónde había quedado toda esa magia que se supone debían tener los Tamers para merecer ese privilegio?

"—_Je, eso se pudre con el tiempo al parecer. De tanto ocultarla en un rincón, se va descomponiendo..." "O tal vez nunca existió..."_

Quién sabe. Las rachas de suerte existen, la magia... lo dudaba.

Entonces ¿qué había traído a Rika a su vida otra vez?

¿Por qué se mantenía en silencio ella? ¿Estaba intimidada? ¿Asustada? ¿Preocupada? ¿Por ella misma, o por alguien más? ¿Por su trabajo tal vez? ¿Por su madre?

La escena que se suscitaba en su cuarto era irreal. Le parecía que hasta la veía un poco difusa, a pesar de que observaba cada detalle, queriendo grabar este momento en su mente para la posteridad. No estaba seguro de cuál sería el fin que lo llevaba a hacer eso, era algo más bien involuntario. Pero era, ciertamente, irreal. Ella, su pelirroja, acostada en SU cama bajo circunstancias ni remotamente parecidas a las que a él se le antojaban, mirando hacia fuera por el ventanal, dispuesta a callar eternamente. Si creía conocerla bien, sabía que nada haría hablar a Rika a menos que ella quisiese. Y sabía que tampoco querría. No en la situación de inutilidad y dependencia en la que se encontraba. Porque seguía siendo igual de orgullosa, igual a como la recordaba. Igual... no había cambiado en nada. Al menos a simple vista.

¿Qué habría pasado después, cuando ella salió de su vida? ¿Habría venido alguien después de él, o ella se habría encerrado en su dolor hasta la fecha? ¿Por las noches lloraba o reía? ¿Las pasaba sola o acompañada?

Quería tanto saber de ella... qué habría pasado después, qué había hecho de su vida, con quién estaba (ésta parecía ser su más grande preocupación...), pero claro, Rika no se daría tan fácilmente con un extraño. Porque eso eran ellos dos hasta ahora: extraños. Un extraño que atropelló a otra extraña y que, por motivos morales, había acabado ayudándola en contra de su voluntad, para saber si era ella la pieza suelta de su vida o no.

Extraños. Un extraño que se daba el descaro de llamar a la extraña por su nombre, cosa que a ella le molestaba mucho. Tanto, que se botó a huelga de palabra. Ni una, hasta saber la identidad del desgraciado que le había salvado.

¿Tendría que decir Ryo acaso su nombre, y con eso, abrirle la mente a ella?

Sinceramente, jamás... si de él dependía, jamás.

No volvería a abrir viejas heridas.

"—_No te mientas... viejas heridas que jamás cerraron."_

Pero tampoco soportaba el silencio.

—Te traeré algo de comer, a ver si con eso recuperas las ganas de hablar. Porque me supongo que tienes hambre, ¿no?

Silencio de parte de ella. Aunque había dado en el blanco. Si sacábamos cuentas, Rika llevaba tres días sin comer absolutamente nada.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo especial?

—...

—¡Vamos, que no te dé pena! Sé que tienes hambre...

Rika abandonó la atención que tenía puesta en el ventanal de la habitación, y miró al castaño por primera vez con atención.

Era alguien sin duda, atractivo a la vista. De piel bronceada, llameantes ojos azules que la miraban esperando respuesta, con una amable sonrisa que...

¡Oh, por dios! ¿Dónde había visto esa sonrisa antes?

—Puedo traerte lo que quieras, no te preocupes.

—¿En serio? —articuló, superándose a sí misma.

El hombre solo asintió, sin poder ocultar su alegría. Había logrado sacar palabras de la fría ex Reina Digimon.

—Lo que sea...

—Entonces quiero un revuelto de frutas, si no te es muy incomodo... por favor...

—A la orden. Usted es mi invitada, y aquí es una _reina._

Satisfecho con la petición de Rika, el castaño salió de la habitación a cumplir con lo prometido.

Mientras tanto ella volteaba hacia el ventanal otra vez, centrando su atención en un pajarillo de por ahí.

"—_No puede ser posible que, después de siete años, esté en el mismo lugar donde partí. En su cama..."_

Y se dio el lujo de derramar una lágrima. Aprovechando que él se había ido por un momento...

"—_Pero ésta es la primera... y la última vez que... lloro por ti..."_

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Notas de la Mileena: jeje... ¡volviiii! Y no es que alguien me echara de menos tampoco ¬¬... como sea. Estoy happy, porque como he podido comprobar, hay gente que lee mis porquerías raras y... T.T voy a llorar... ¡¡¡Les guuuuuuustaaaaa! ToT! Eso es más de lo que yo esperaba, así que decidí echarle p'adelante y continuarla XD

Y como el deber es el deber, debo agradecer abiertamente a aquellas 6 personas que dejaron su review: **_Padma la Farfalla, Kati, Niebla, HiYo, Krystel y Aya Matsumoto (quien sera esa? xD) _**¡Gracias a toos! n.n por hacer feliz a esta demente sin causa con sus reviews... MIS reviews... miiiiiiiiosss… (cara paranoica X.x)

Ah, sip! Alguien me hizo notar (no pondré el nick pa que no suene a respuesta de review y me sancionen ¬¬) el asunto de que Ryo le saca el casco a Rika cuando pasa lo del accidente y cosa rara. Bueno, esta persona (ella sabe quién) me hizo notar que EN NINGÚN CASO se debe hacer eso en un choque por seguridad, y tiene razón. Yo esperaba q nadie lo note ..U pero es que si no lo ponía así, Ryo no se enteraba nunca de que había chocado a Rika y me habría funado el fic porque NADA de lo que pasa en el chap 2 existiría y cosas paranoicas. Lo pensé mucho sobre si ponerlo o no, corriendo el riesgo de que alguien notara esa ENORME incongruencia, pero finalmente no supe como expresar ese hecho de otra manera y decidí dejarlo así, lo cual demuestra lo FLOJA q soy para algunas cosas. Igual doy gracias a esa persona que me hizo el alcance, y ningún problema con el comentario. Eso significa que sí ponen atención a mis leseras n.n sólo espero que no se hayan espantado y dejen de leer el fic O.o! jeje...

Y eso vendría siendo todo por hoy. ¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, a TODOS los que dejaron revi, y espero volver a verlos por aquí en este chap! Poooooooor fis... ¿ya?

¡Se les quiereeeeee! ¡Nos leemoooooosss! nn

-Mileena.

**¤ End ¤**

**06-06-06**

buen número, no creen? n.n


	3. Salir Corriendo

**Decir que sí**

_3.- Salir corriendo._

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Mientras esperaba, un tanto nerviosa por lo que acababa de descubrir, miró a su alrededor. Si había aceptado ayuda, era simplemente porque necesitaba las fuerzas suficientes para salir de allí por sus propios medios. Mas allá de eso, jamás se iba a rebajar a pedirle algún tipo de auxilio al castaño.

Observaba la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de ironía. A todas luces, Akiyama no la había pasado tan mal en la vida... pero sabía mejor que nadie que las apariencias engañaban. ¿No eran éstas mismas las que la catalogaban a ella como una chica a la que la vida le había dado todo fácil?... Así que se dedicó, más bien, a observar la corteza que Akiyama había formado en este tiempo de ausencia.

La habitación era espaciosa (demasiado tal vez, para su gusto), luminosa, y transmitía algún tipo de energía que, lejos de ser confortante, parecía aplastarte con su espesura, embargada de misterio y lágrimas sueltas. Las paredes, inmaculadamente blancas, parecían absorberte las energías poco a poco, como una sanguijuela que necesita sangre para vivir. De acuerdo a la cantidad de luz que entrase por el ventanal, parecían cambiar de color; así, por las tardes, se apreciaban en un tono mas nacarado. No estaba mal... el efecto lograba sumirte más aún en lo interno y oscuro de ti. ¿Qué clase de ambiente era ése?

Siguió observando. Los muebles eran antiguos. Parece que a Akiyama le gustaba reunir fragmentos del espacio-tiempo en su habitación... Enchapados en distintos materiales, parecía sin duda un lugar perdido gracias a la mala intervención de la máquina del tiempo. La misma cama donde ella estaba recostada, cubierta con sábanas azul rey de seda, era extraña en el sentido ambiental. Casi perturbante, excluyendo el hecho de que estaba impregnada del aroma a hombre perteneciente a su dueño.

—¿Entretenida?

La voz le llegó a Rika desde el mentado umbral de la puerta, sorprendiéndola en un curioso pensamiento acerca de Ryo que ella no supo bien a qué asignar. Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su cara, así que volvió a centrar su atención en el ya famoso ventanal. No respondió a la inferencia hecha por él. Es más, no lo tomó en cuenta hasta que el castaño se sentó a los pies de la cama, ofreciéndole el tutti fruti que le había prometido.

—Come. —le dijo, casi en un susurro, por miedo a molestarla demasiado. Ya sabía que el carácter de la pelirroja no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. —Te hará bien, tu cuerpo necesita recuperar las fuerzas perdidas...

Pero sus palabras se perdieron rápidamente en la nada. Claro... ella no le iba a contestar... Así que solamente la vio asentir débilmente con la cabeza mientras le recibía la fuente con las frutas.

Casi sin que ella lo consintiese, en su rostro se fue formando una tímida sonrisa. Se sentía bien comer después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas... sentir la frescura de las frutas refrescándole la garganta le hicieron sentir mejor, ciertamente. Y su cabeza fue libre de pensar al fin, sin darle importancia a la mirada de guardia que Ryo tenía sobre ella.

Pasó de él como acostumbraba hacer antaño, y se encerró en el seguro caparazón de su mente.

Pensó en que el surco que la lágrima que había derramado hace unos momentos, le ardía en el rostro. Pensó que estaba completamente fuera de lugar la escena que estaba viviendo. Era como hacer un collage con su vida, y pegar una fotografía del pasado en su presente. No le gustaba para nada la sensación de estar recuperando algo inútil, algo que ella no quería y no necesitaba. Después de todo, ¿Akiyama sabría cuántas veces lloró por él, de ahí en adelante, partiendo del momento cuando se marchó? No, él ni siquiera podía sospecharlo. A pesar de que en ese minuto le dijo, lo más carente de emoción posible "_ésta es la primera y la última vez que lloro por ti..."_, ciertamente, no fue la última. Tampoco la primera, pero él no tenía por qué saber esas cosas.

O tal vez sí...

De pronto, a Rika le entraron unas ganas que tuvo que saber controlar de gritarle una a una al castaño todas las cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza, maquiavélicas o no. Pero eso implicaba delatarse. Y no estaba segura de querer traer el pasado de vuelta tan definitivamente.

"—_Pero ¿qué tal si él ya sabe quién soy?... ¿Podría haberme descubierto?"_

Hasta cierto punto, era algo obvio. Gracias al maldito documento de su motocicleta, él tenía más datos de los que ella le hubiese querido proporcionar jamás.

Y una nueva preocupación la alertó, de pronto, como iluminada en su mente por un relámpago.

La motocicleta.

¿En qué había quedado convertida?

Rompió el silencio en que se encontraban, superando su orgullo. Si había algo que de verdad le importaba en su miserable vida, era la golondrina. Y tenía que saber dónde estaba. Y si aún existía.

—Señor desconocido... —llamó al castaño, con un claro tono de ironía.

—Dime, Rika...

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. No le gustaba volver a oír su nombre en sus labios con tanta confianza. Como si estuviese haciéndose el tonto a propósito.

—¿Sabes qué pasó con la moto? —preguntó, en un tono tan gélido que pareciera que estaban conversando en medio del polo norte.

Ryo abrió mucho los ojos, y pasó saliva dolorosamente. Y Rika no supo a qué atribuir ese gesto; si a la sorpresa de que ella haya entablado algún tipo de conversación con él, o al nerviosismo al tener que darle una noticia más que mala.

Prefirió creer en lo primero.

—Bueno, la verdad es que... yo... no sé mucho de ese asunto... porque... —vacilaba en cada instante, no muy seguro de mentirle. Por supuesto que sabía donde estaba la moto, pero decírselo a ella era algo que le hubiera encantado no hacer JAMÁS. —Porque... antes de cualquier cosa me preocupé de traerte hasta un lugar seguro, y... ehm... creo que tendrás que contactarte con el proveedor para saber en detalle los daños. —finalizó, dando por superada la prueba. Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello, cerrando el cuadro de indecisión que mostraba.

—Ya veo. —fue lo único que contestó ella, y volvió a su tarea de comer. Apuró un poco el paso, procurando disfrutar menos el improvisado banquete. El aire se estaba haciendo irrespirable en esa habitación.

El silencio absorbió rápidamente todo intento de volver a pronunciar palabras.

Ciertamente, un agujero negro de inmensas proporciones los separaba, aunque estuvieran a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

Ese pensamiento rodó por la cabeza de Ryo, adoptando diversos sentidos. Algunos más prohibidos que otros, todo hay que decirlo...

Aún no podía creer que la pelirroja estuviera ahí de nuevo.

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

—Supongo que puedo dejarte sola un momento, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja pareció despertar de un largo trance en complicidad con su adorado ventanal cuando oyó la voz de Ryo dirigiéndose a ella. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, como una reina que cede finalmente a su estirpe para mirar al mendigo, le observó.

Ryo se sintió un poco mareado al ver que la atención de las lagunas amatistas de su pelirroja era sólo para él. Se retorció un poco las manos antes de continuar...

—Es que ya esta empezando a caer la tarde, y me encuentro algo cansado... Por eso te pregunto si...

—Vete. —le estampó ella, evitándole dar más excusas tontas. Nada le apetecía más que librarse de su imponente y cargante presencia. Más aún después de saber de _qué_ presencia estamos hablando verdaderamente. —No tienes que estar cuidándome todo el tiempo como si fuera alguien que, de un momento, a otro va a morir.

—Realmente no es eso lo que me preocupa, pelirroja...

—¿Entonces?

—Es que me da un poco de miedo... nada, olvídalo.

Y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, salió de la habitación. SU habitación, por lo demás.

Su cansancio psicológico le haría cometer un error fatal en cualquier momento, si pretendía pasar de incógnito ante Rika. Por eso decidió irse. Pero ciertamente, tampoco podía rechazar la idea de que la chica se marchara sigilosamente al menor descuido de él. Ya le había dejado patente su desagrado, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

"—_Tal vez hasta sepa quién soy, y yo que me estoy esforzando tanto para ocultarme..."_

Con pasos cansinos y lentos, se dirigió a la sala del departamento. Tomó asiento en el sillón más largo, y hundió su cabeza en el respaldo, echándola hacia atrás. Sus párpados pesaban, y sentía como la arena del sueño se metía en ellos, impidiéndole pensar. Así que se incorporó, y estiró el brazo hasta una mesita que estaba por la parte de atrás del mismo. Tomó una copa del mueble, y la llenó con el licor más fuerte que encontró sin pararse de su cómodo puesto. Eso le ayudaría a pensar con más claridad, y en caso de que sus pensamientos se tornaran turbios e indebidos, el mismo licor le frenaría, haciéndolo caer dormido.

Por más extraña que fuera la circunstancia, tener a Rika a dos palmos de distancia, dormida, en su cama, no era para nada fácil de obviar.

Recuerdos de los dos días de fuego en su vida hace siete años retornaron a su mente. En su cama... tal como esa vez.

Sabía a la perfección que nunca se sintió tan feliz, completo y radiante como cuando ella le dijo que sí. Al fin, le había dicho que sí. Después de haberle insistido más de cinco años (llevaba insistiendo desde que la conoció, en realidad), ella había aceptado. Y por culpa de su debilidad, de su inmadurez, de su precipitación, todo salió mal. Lo poco que había logrado construir lo perdió en menos de diez minutos. El esfuerzo de años y años de amor, al caño de la basura. Por culpa de un maldito error. De haber dejado las cosas inconclusas. De haber sido tan inmaduro de permitirse todas esas idioteces machistas que hacen los jóvenes cuando disfrutan de su momento de inconsciencia hormonal, luchando por demostrar su henchida virilidad.

Tiempos soberbios aquellos...

Últimamente, el silencio le despertaba culpas en la mente. No lo soportaba. De normal le encantaba sumirse en los arrullos inciertos que la falta de sonido le infundía. Era como si una voz omnipotente y lejana le susurrara los secretos de la vida, la clave del mundo en sus propios oídos sin mover un dedo. Sin embargo, este silencio le traía escenas que se esmeraba en olvidar, que se esforzaba por superar.

"—_¿Pero cómo dar vuelta la página con la dichosa pelirroja en mi habitación otra vez?"_

Alargó su brazo nuevamente hacia la mesita y cogió del cajón el mando a distancia del equipo de sonido. Lo encendió.

"**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody?**

_Dime, ¿alguna vez has amado y perdido a alguien?_

**Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry**

_Deseado tener una oportunidad de decir "Lo siento"_

**Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby.**

_No puedes verlo… es la diferencia que hay entre tu y yo, querido._

**Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?**

_¿Alguna vez has sentido tu corazón quebrarse?_

**Looking down the road you should be taking**

_Mirando atrás el camino que debiste haber tomado_

**I should know, 'cause I love and lost the day I let you go…"**

_Creo saberlo, porque amé y perdí el día que te deje partir…_

Frunció el ceño. No le gustó ni medio la dichosa cancioncita aquella. Apagó el equipo, y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

La odiaba. Infinitamente, la odiaba.

Odiaba cada centímetro de ella, que él conocía tan bien. Odiaba la perfección de su persona, odiaba perderse en esas lagunas amatistas cada vez que lo miraban, odiaba embelesarse con ese aire de diosa que tenía, odiaba perderse imaginándola completa, odiaba idealizar el sabor de aquellos besos que lo volvieron loco más de una vez... La odiaba.

Más incluso de lo que ella pudiera odiarle a él.

"—_Pero del amor al odio ¿cuánto hay, Ryo?... Nada."_

Una inmensa nada, que rellenaba los espacios huecos de su doloroso silencio interrumpido. Otra vez.

¿Cuándo demonios iba a poder gozar de paz interna?

"—_Tal vez por eso estás de vuelta, Rika."_

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: la odiaba definitiva e inexorablemente.

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Sintió que un ruido inusual le llamaba desde los confines de una realidad a la que él no pertenecía. Aquel ruido era como una mano jalándole hacia el mundo real, diciéndole que algo no andaba bien. Y él se negaba a volver. No quería.

Sin embargo, resignado, abrió los ojos. Lentamente, pero seguro. Terminaría de abrirlos en cualquier momento.

Tenía la boca pastosa, reteniendo el sabor del alcohol aún en sus papilas. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba dormido. Claro que en las condiciones en las que estaba era obvio que no se percataría. Cansado, agobiado, deprimido (su fecha aquella...), bastante alcoholizado también, todo contribuía... Comprensible era que lo único que quisiera era dormir. Y así se lo dio a entender a su cabeza cuando se abandonó a sus pensamientos y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran bajo el dichoso peso del sueño.

Pero ahora, algo le había interrumpido ese viaje hacía lo nunca recordado, la eterna blancura del sopor.

Un ruido.

Desde algún lugar del segundo piso, un ruido.

Se reincorporo en el sillón.

Su habitación. La pelirroja. El ruido.

"_Demonios... no otra vez..."_

—Sabías que esto iba a pasar. —se dijo. Después de todo, lo sabía. ¿De qué se sorprendía?

Reuniendo sus pasos desperdigados por el salón, Akiyama se incorporó torpemente, y echó a andar escaleras arriba.

Susurró una plegaria recién inventada por él mismo, espontánea, en el acto, mezclada con las incoherencias del sueño. La maldita pelirroja no podía estar poniéndole las cosas tan difíciles...

...luego se dijo que sí.

Y recordó que la odiaba. Y que de seguro ella también le odiaba. Era de esperarse.

¿En qué tipo de círculo vicioso estaba empezando a caer? Yo te odio, tu me odias. Nos odiamos, y qué importa. No... no. Las cosas no tenían por qué pintar de ese modo si ella estaba de regreso para devolverle todo lo que se llevó esa vez, no...

Nunca se le había hecho tan larga la puñetera escalera.

Cuando logró treparla por completo, y dio con su habitación, tembló un poco. Estaba calientito y cómodo en su sillón, y un ruido le sacó de allí, de su nido, para venir a mostrarle que una vez más había perdido.

Abrió la puerta. Y claro.

El viento meciendo las cortinas, entrando por la ventana abierta. No.

La ventana abierta no. La ventana _rota_. Eso sí.

La luna entrometiéndose en la escena, iluminando las sábanas de una cama desierta. Azul solitario, melancólico.

¿Y ella?

Ni bolso, ni pelirroja, ni nada. Ni siquiera ventana.

La muy desgraciada se había escapado, se había largado. Y ni siquiera había podido hacerlo por la puerta, desconsiderada mujer...

Se asomó por el borde liso que dejaron los vidrios rotos. Una cuerda de mantas y frazadas, sábanas y demases conformaba la trenza por la que Rapuncel había huido de su majestuoso infierno.

"—_Una Rapuncel que tenía la pierna lesionada..."_ se recordó.

Y sonrió.

Seguía preocupándole, a pesar de que la odiaba.

"—_Y mientes tan mal, Ryo..."_

No había nada que hacer. Se había ido de nuevo, y sin siquiera haberle devuelto lo que se llevó hace siete años. ¡Desconsiderada, no sabía bien...!

Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama. Mañana se daría a arreglar ese desastre de la ventana. O tal vez no resistiría la tentación de recurrir al papelito que le quitó del bolso a Rika, donde ponía sus datos, y la buscaría. O mejor aún... le pediría a alguno de sus colegas que la buscase, para no levantar sospechas. O dejaría las cosas así, y aquí no paso nada.

No sabía.

Lo que sí tenía claro, es que todo eso sería mañana.

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Notas de la Mileena: Otro capitulo más. En línea.

He de decir que actualizo MUY, pero _MUY_ MUY **MUY** descontenta, triste y decepcionada porque casi no hay reviews. Pero la historia hay que seguirla como sea, a costa de estos pequeños inconvenientes. Ojalá q esto vaya mejorando (ahora te entiendo, amiga Farfalla...)

Y eso ps. Reviews... no les cuesta nada hacer q esta historia prospere xD ¡Anímennos a continuar con nuestros proyectos pa q les vaya a ustedes bien en los suyos! Todo en esta vida se paga... (eso se llama amenaza xD) jajaja...

¡Y gracias x los que llegaron!

Hasta otra.

**¤EnD¤**

**18-06-06**


	4. Vida despues de la tormenta

**Decir que sí**

_4.- Vida después de la tempestad._

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Paró de correr solamente cuando llegó a su departamento. Metió una mano temblorosa en el bolso, buscando ansiosa y desesperada las dichosas llaves. Las encontró. Introdujo una, previamente seleccionada, dentro de la cerradura, y su hogar le dio la bienvenida con la frialdad de un departamento que lleva cuatro días solo, a cargo de nadie. Suspiró. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar rodeada del pasado y del aroma de Ryo, en su cama.

Cualquier cosa.

Gracias al cielo su casa no tenía dos pisos, como la de él. Caminó lentamente hacia su cuarto, y en cuanto visualizó la cama, se arrojó sobre ella, superada por el dolor de su pierna, que clamaba por descanso.

Una cosa más de la cual estar orgullosa: ni siquiera una contractura (o sea lo que sea que tenía) lograba detenerla ni obligarla a depender. Sonrió, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro. Casi un bufido. Pero no se sentía tan extenuada como para bufar. Aún tenía clase para demostrar su cansancio...

Se detuvo a pensar un minuto. ¿Qué había sido lo que le había pasado? ¡Era irrisorio! Ahora sí que estaba convencida que los humanos son el juguete favorito de alguien superior en el cielo. Ryo Akiyama frente a sus narices otra vez. ¿Y él se habrá enterado de **a quién** ayudó? ¿Se habrá dado por aludido de que, al menos, ella sí sabía con quién estaba hablando?

"—_Si no se había enterado, pues ahora lo sabe."_

Escapar era delatarse. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Quedarse y ser mimada por él, mientras imágenes venían a su mente una y otra vez, atormentándola? ¡Claro que no! ¡De eso ya no más! ¿En qué quedamos?

"—_Ya no lo sé, ni me interesa"._

Se levantó y caminó en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Abrió la llave de la ducha, y esperó pacientemente a que la tina se llenara. Necesitaba relajarse y poner la mente en blanco. No sabía si lo conseguiría, pero al menos algo debía de hacer por anular ese episodio de su vida. No valía la pena conservarlo, y ciertamente, tenía mejores cosas con las que llenar su cabeza.

Lentamente se fue quitando la ropa. La misma que llevaba el día del accidente, pudo notar. De seguro que a Akiyama le hubiera encantado quitársela y cambiársela, pero no se ha de haber atrevido, o simplemente (lo dudaba), no había tenido ropa de chica en su departamento para prestarle. Daba lo mismo. Ya estaba en casa, y no tenía por qué seguir pensando en ello.

Sentir el agua tibia en su cuerpo fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en mucho tiempo. Le daba la impresión de que se quitaba un gran peso de encima al dar por cortado el capítulo del accidente. Y tenía que relajarse y descansar. Al día siguiente tenía pensado volver al trabajo, no iba a aplazar por nada del mundo el lanzamiento del nuevo producto que su empresa iba a enviar al mercado. Y si quería hacerlo todo como estaba planeado, aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Coordinar con las televisoras el asunto del comercial, supervisar fotografías, conseguir al maldito modelo que iba a ser imagen del producto...

A veces no sabía si maldecir su trabajo o agradecerle. Y nunca optaba por ninguna opción. Así que retomando el asunto del trabajo...

El modelo.

Ciertamente, gracias a su melosa madre, no había podido quitarse del medio del modelaje completamente, pero al menos no tenía que soportar posar como muñequita de porcelana delante de unos babosos camarógrafos. Gracias a su ingenio, podía ver cómo los mismos babosos camarógrafos miraban con ojos de plato a otras tontas chicas, tan huecas como pocas cosas en esta vida. Chicas con vidas rosadas: novios con los que se llaman todo el día, preocupadas del último grito de la moda, que se escandalizan cuando les sale algún grano en la cara, chillonas, mimadas, altaneras... Con ellas, Rika evitaba lidiar. Se lo dejaba a su asistente. Su trabajo iba más por el lado del marketing. No era lo que más le hubiese gustado, pero decidió su carrera en una época de presión. Lo único que quería era independizarse y safarse del amparo económico, social y familiar de Rumiko.

Y vaya que lo consiguió...

A los veinte años tuvo lo suficiente para armarse una vida a su gusto, enojarse con su mamá top model y no volver a hablarle hasta la fecha. Sin dudas, su máximo orgullo.

Tampoco le hacía falta, por lo que no iba a echarse a morir por no tener a su madre con ella...

"—_Es mil veces mejor sola que mal acompañada"._

Abrió los ojos. Metida en la tina, con agua tibia y relajada, el tiempo se va sobre alas de plata.

No tenía idea de la hora que era, pero si quería ser capaz de levantarse en un rato más (no hablemos del día siguiente), tenía que dormir algo.

Además, también quería enterarse del estado de la golondrina, y tendría que contactar con el proveedor donde la compró para cotizar el presupuesto de la reparación.

Si Akiyama no había querido decirle cómo estaba, era porque no había quedado en muy buen estado...

Akiyama... otra vez.

Maldita sea. Nadie puede olvidar así, por dios.

"—_Mal momento para aparecerte de nuevo. Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada... Ya no estoy sola..."_

Salió de la bañera, se colocó la bata de toalla con la que siempre salía de las duchas, y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya ni siquiera le dolía la pierna, así que pudo sacarse ese peso de encima. Aunque los hematomas eran bastante feos, todo había que decirlo. Probablemente tendría que usar pantalones para el trabajo...

No importaba. Por más calor que hiciese, no andaría exhibiendo ese tremendo moretón por la vida.

Rebuscó en sus cajones, y encontró su ropa de dormir limpia. Se la puso lo más rápido posible, y ansiosa de borrar esos últimos días de su cabeza, se metió a la cama.

El sueño la venció sin que ella opusiese resistencia.

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Intentar ignorar un hecho que marcó tu vida puede ser aún más difícil de lo que a simple vista parece, cuando el motivo de esa marca está de regreso. Así entendió Ryo Akiyama la tortura por la que estaba pasando.

Incapaz de seguir durmiendo, luego de que los rayos del sol le dieran en pleno rostro, se levantó a regañadientes, no muy ansioso de comenzar un nuevo día. Además, quería al menos hoy sorprender a Hitomi, con el hecho de que encuentre su cama hecha. Siempre le regañaba, diciendo que se escudaba en su difícil trabajo para mantener ese departamento como un chiquero. Y después ella tenía que ordenar todo su mugral con la cara llena de risa.

Sonrió. Hitomi era un plato, todo había que decirlo.

Cuando esa adorable señora llegó a su casa con el aviso del periódico donde él solicitaba una ama de llaves, en la mano, supo que era la mujer perfecta. Sí, siempre lo supo. Lo que nunca imaginó era que esa misma señora se iba a convertir en un rápido sustituto de la madre que nunca tuvo, llegando a depender de ella como nunca antes lo había hecho de una mujer. Con su cabello canosito y eternamente amarrado en un sencillo rodete, con su porte diminuto y unas manos tan cálidas que parecían derretir el hielo y la crueldad del mundo bajo esa mirada celeste, era el cable a tierra de Ryo cuando se echaba a morir un poco. Y cuando no, también.

Siempre recordándole que hay que pagar las cuentas, que hay que comer, que hay que dormir... la extrañaba. La había extrañado desde que le llamó diciendo que podía tomarse un par de días libres. No quería que ella viera a Rika en su casa, porque se lo tomaría a mal. Lo visualizaba: en cuanto Hitomi la viera, le diría, con su tono cansado _"Hijo, por dios... ¿Cómo haces para que las mujeres caigan así, tan rápido? Ah... la juventud... cada vez menos comprometida, menos responsable, menos capaz de amar."_ Y luego, sonreiría.

Y Ryo le contestaría algo parecido a _"Má, tú sabes que mi capacidad de dar cariño a las mujeres es incontenible, pero, que en el fondo, llevo años enamorado. Lo sabes."_

Ella lo sabía. Siempre le habló de la pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño, Hitomi conocía bien esa historia. Se la contaba al menos una vez al mes. Y ella respondía siempre lo mismo: _"Hijito, ¿qué telenovela estuvo viendo?"_ Y se echaría a reír picaronamente, le acariciaría el cabello como a un niño pequeño y luego le cocinaría panqueques. _"Engañitos de la cocina occidental"_.

"—_Dios... ¿Qué sería de mí sin ella?"_

Mientras evocaba las maravillas de la mamá postiza que el cielo le envió, había terminado de ducharse, vestirse, y ahora tomaba las llaves del departamento, muy tentado de marcharse sin desayunar. MUY tentado de ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa más útil. Pero también quería verla, quería esperarla, y hacer algo que nunca hacía, por falta de tiempo y ganas.

Preparó desayuno para dos. Y se sentó a esperar.

A las nueve justas, oyó la cerradura de su puerta funcionar. Había llegado, y lo único que quería era echarse en sus brazos a regalonear un ratito. Luego recordó que él era ya todo un hombre, y se contuvo. La esperó en la mesa.

—Madre del Cielo. Si yo a mis sesenta y dos años no supiera que aún estoy cuerda, diría que me he equivocado de departamento.

Era imposible negarse a darle un abrazo a esa mujer. Ryo cedió finalmente a su código de hombre maduro.

—¡Ay, niño, por dios! ¡Qué cariñoso estás! ¿Tanta falta te hice? —exclamó, ahogada por el abrazo del muchacho.

—No sabes cuánta, mamá, no sabes cuánta...

—Pues se nota bastante. —Miró a su alrededor desaprobatoriamente. —¡Tienes esta casa hecha un chiquero, otra vez!

—Es que...

—¡Podrías haberle dicho a tu noviecita de turno que no todo en la vida es "eso"... ¡Que también correspondía algo de orden!

—Mamá... Tengo mucho que contarte. ¿Por qué no desayunamos, mejor?

La anciana cedió a la sonrisa franca de su muchacho. Con un poco de suerte, hasta lo convencería de quedarse ese día en casa, ayudándola a ordenar. Porque definitivamente, parecía que en los tres días de ausencia que se mandó, no había tocado ni un plato para lavarlo.

Lo que no sabía, es que Ryo ya estaba pensando en eso antes de que se lo propusiera.

No todo en la vida era la pelirroja ingrata ésa.

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

Las calles se veían y olían de manera distinta cuando las recorres a pie, y no sobre una motocicleta, como estaba acostumbrada. Parece que todo transcurre desesperantemente más lento, y que nada va a tu ritmo. Que nada se pone a tu favor. Que los buses van llenos, que te dejan mil cuadras después, que la gente empuja, que los semáforos, que aquí, que allá...

El mundo no está hecho para soportar a una pelirroja hiperkinética como Rika Makino.

Y Rika Makino no está preparada para lidiar con cosas tan hiperkinéticas como ella misma.

Suspiró. Podía darse por vencida cuando haya puesto el trasero en el sillón de cuero de su oficina. No antes.

MacroWorld S.A. seguía siendo la misma empresa soberbia y abarrotada de siempre. Con sus empleados trabajando a full, con papeles que firmar, con documentos que despachar, con gente importante que atender... y el hecho de que ella no haya estado durante cuatro días no significaba que esto iba a cambiar. Así que preparó psicológicamente su ánimo para enfrentarse al ajetreo de siempre, para retomar su vida y volverla a la normalidad, después de este lapsus tipo "encuentro con el pasado" que había sufrido.

Decidió que, cuando pusiera un pie en el edificio, iba a dejar atrás todos esos fantasmagóricos sucesos, concentrándose en cosas que de verdad valgan la pena. Llevaba repitiéndose lo mismo desde que despertó esa mañana, ¿por qué no iba a ser capaz de cumplirlo entonces?

Para su fortuna, la gente así se lo propuso también, al parecer.

—¡Makino-san, al fin de regreso!

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—¿No fue nada grave?

—¡¡Que bien tenerla en la oficina con nosotros otra vez!

Muestras de cariño y preocupación se esparcieron por el lugar, cuando vieron a Rika ingresar al complejo. Y es que por más testaruda, parca y fría que fuera la chica en su vida personal, en el trabajo había adoptado una especie de cariño por cada persona que trabajaba con ella. Gente que la vio crecer profesionalmente, que la ayudó cuando llegó sin saber nada, las primeras amigas que le enseñaron el significado de la palabra "chisme"... gente que le había abierto un mundo de posibilidades, de gestos faciales, de sonrisas sin ensayar, de miradas simples y puras.

—¡Ya estoy bien, gente! ¡Por todos los cielos, que rápido se reparten las malas noticias aquí!

—Estábamos preocupados por usted... ¡Ah! En el escritorio dejamos una carpeta con el presupuesto de reparación de su motocicleta. Pensamos que era mejor tener eso listo antes de que usted llegara... —le adelantó una secretaria excesivamente jovencita.

—¡Gracias! Me sacan un peso de encima al estar eso hecho... —sonrió. Estaba en casa otra vez.

Cerró tras de sí la puerta de su oficina, y respiró con gran agrado el aire impregnado de trabajo del ambiente. Su ambiente, por naturaleza.

Ahora lo sabía: No era capaz de odiar el trabajo, aunque no fuese lo que ella hubiera querido en su juventud.

Cuando estuvo instalada en su silla de cuero, se relajó por algunos momentos. Se lo había prometido cuando estaba lidiando con la calle, y se lo merecía. Lo demás podía esperar cinco minutos...

Ojos cerrados, mente en blanco (por fin), un café bien negro, todo perfecto. Cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón, escuchó el traqueteo de los computadores, de las fotocopiadoras, clickeos de cámaras fotográficas, gente ir y venir... su puerta abrirse y cerrarse despacio, pretendiendo tal vez que ella no se percate de la presencia de ese invasor autorizado.

Rika lo oyó claramente, pero decidió alimentar las esperanzas de quien quiera que haya entrado, haciéndole creer que ella estaba ignorante de ese hecho.

Mas se arrepintió cuando sintió unos labios cerrarse alrededor de los suyos, con gran cariño guardado, y algo más. Abrió los ojos, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita traviesa.

—¿En qué quedamos, Toshi? —intentó parecer molesta. —En la oficina, yo soy tu jefa y nos abstenemos de estas escenitas, ¿vale?

El muchacho compuso una mueca de total indisciplina.

—Nah, no estás molesta de veras. Se te nota.

—No, no estoy enojada. —dio vuelta su sillón, quedando frente a frente con el ventanal que tanto adoraba de esa oficina. —De hecho, hoy puede ser el mejor día de mi nueva vida.

—¿Nueva vida? —ella solo asintió. —Mmm, eso suena a mucho. —se puso de pie, hasta quedar junto a la pelirroja. —¿Y estoy yo en esa nueva vida? —preguntó, con la misma voz traviesa que había usado antes.

—Más que nunca.

—Entonces no te molestara que te demuestre cuánto te extrañe estos días, ¿o sí?

—Depende de cómo lo...

Otra vez fue sorprendida por un beso. No tenía caso resistirse, Toshi era como un niño en cosas del amor. Cuando estaban juntos, no le importaba nada más que ellos dos, pero ella, por ser mujer, siempre tenía la cabeza un poco más fría.

Nunca se enteró de qué fue lo que le atrajo de él, pero a los seis meses de haber conocido a ese chico, sintió algo especial por él, algo que podría traer briznas de esperanza a su frío corazón. ¿Valía la pena intentar algo así otra vez? No sabía. Pero hasta el día de hoy, no se arrepentía. Llevaba un año saliendo con Arakawa Toshiya, el asistente de fotografía de la empresa, y no se arrepentía.

Toshiya era un chico bastante maduro y reflexivo en ocasiones, pero la mayoría de las veces tenía que hacer de contraste con Rika, por lo que suele comportarse algo alocado y chistoso. Eso a ella le encanta. Siempre se sale con la suya cuando se propone sacarle carcajadas. Es el único capaz de hacerla reír en cualquier momento, y ella lo agradece infinitamente. Nunca trató de cambiar su carácter gruñón y distante, más bien aprendió a luchar contra él y a disolverlo lentamente. Los dos años más que él tenía no se notaban cuando estaban juntos, Toshi era un eterno niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Justo lo que Rika necesitaba cuando sentía que el mundo no podía ser más cabrón con ella.

Físicamente era mas alto que ella (y para eso no se necesitaba ser MUY alto...), un pelinegro de ojos castaños que más de una mirada acarrea cuando van por ahí. Y la pelirroja había tenido que aprender a lidiar con sus repentinos celos a causa de eso.

Vaya... Toshiya le ha enseñado más cosas de las que tenía noción.

Y decidió que, por su bien físico y mental y el de su puesto en la oficina, ese bendito beso no podía durar más. Tiempo reglamentario fuera.

—Bien... —articuló, cuando logró recuperar el aire perdido en la boca del otro. —Ahora debería echarte a patadas de aquí diciendo que eres un maldito pervertido, pero no lo haré. ¡Así que no abuses de mi buen humor y no lo vuelvas a hacer AQUÍ! Hasta cuándo...

—¡Ya, ya! Tranquila... No lo hago más.

—Mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas por aquí. —giró su silla nuevamente, quedando frente al escritorio.

—Oh, muy bien. Verás, ¿recuerdas ese producto en el que estábamos trabajando? Antes de que te ocurriera el...

—Ya lo sé, no lo menciones. —el accidente traía nociones automáticas de Ryo a su atormentada cabeza.

Una idea retorcida pasó por la mente de la pelirroja en esos momentos: ¿Qué diría el famoso Ryo Akiyama si se enterara de que ella ahora salía con otro?

Bien valía ver esa expresión. Lástima que ya era cosa del pasado...

—Bueno, eso. ¡¡Ya lo lanzamos! —continuó Toshi, con aire triunfante. —Antes de ayer, ahora solo hay que esperar los resultados de las encuestas para verificar la recepción, y todo estará listo para empezar con el segundo proyecto de este semestre.

—¡Eso es bueno! —exclamó Rika, disipando ideas raras de su cerebro. —¿Qué tal si, para celebrarlo, vamos a tomar algo por ahí? ¡Y me cuentas de qué se trata ese proyecto nuevo!

—Como quieras. —asintió el pelinegro, feliz de la vida. —Entonces a la hora de almuerzo...

—¡No, no! ¡No me has entendido! ¡AHORA!

Y la chica tomó de un brazo a su novio, llevándolo a alguna heladería cercana. Total, era la jefa, y lo que decía y hacía era ley dentro de esa oficina.

Y fuera también.

**º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+**

**NdM:** ya me vale... ni sé por qué estoy actualizando ¬¬ ah, sí... por UN review que me levantó el ánimo que ya había perdido. Esa persona sabe quién es... y si no sabe, pues lo digo y se acabó: siReNa-cHan. Si no vuelves, volveré a tirar esto a la basura xD

Opinen, maldita sea.


End file.
